Kornblumenblau
by iesca
Summary: Harry muss nach Ginnys plötzlichem Tod alleine zurechtkommen. Aber welche Rolle spielt Theo?


**Kornblumenblau**

Die Dämmerung senkte sich langsam über den Garten und liess die Konturen in den Schatten verschwimmen. Es würde nicht mehr dauern, dann würden die Kornblumen aufblühen. Ginnys Lieblingsblumen. Harry stand am Fenster und sah in den Garten hinaus. Unter dem Baum, von einem knorrigen Ast herabhängend, schaukelte sanft eine Schaukel. Es kam ihm beinahe wie gestern vor, dass er unter Ginnys Lachen die Schaukel aufgehängt hatte. Sie war damals mit Albus hochschwanger gewesen, hatte auf der Gartenliege gelegen und ihm zugesehen, wie er sich mit der Schaukel abgemüht hatte. James hatte bei einem seiner Freunde so eine Schaukel im Garten gesehen und hatte sie unbedingt auch haben müssen.

Es war ein Sommertag gewesen. Heiss und drückend. Die Grillen hatten im Schatten des Baumes gezirpt und die Bienen waren von Blume zu Blume geflogen. Ginny hatte ihm ein Glas mit Eistee, in dem mehrere Eiswürfel schwammen, gereicht und ihn angelächelt. Jetzt würde er dieses Lächeln wohl nie wieder sehen. Ginny hatte die Kornblumen geliebt. Einmal hatte er sie gefragt, warum es ausgerechnet Kornblumen sein mussten, aber sie hatte nur gelächelt. Jetzt würde er es wohl nie erfahren.

Im Haus war es still. Seltsam still, wo doch sonst immer das Lachen und Geschrei der Kinder durch die Räume hallte. Ron und Hermine kümmerten sich um sie, hatten auch Harry angeboten, vorläufig zu ihnen zu ziehen, aber dieser hatte abgelehnt. Er musste hierbleiben, in ihrem Haus. In dem Haus, wo er jederzeit damit rechnete, dass die Tür aufging und Ginny hereinkam oder der Kamin aufflammte und sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme nach ihm rief. Aber sie würde nicht kommen, würde nie wieder nach Hause kommen.

Eine knappe Woche war es jetzt her. Harry hatte gerade die Kinder ins Bett gebracht gehabt, als es an der Tür geklingelt hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er leise fluchend den Tagespropheten zur Seite gelegt hatte, in dem er gerade angefangen hatte zu lesen. Draussen vor der Tür hatte Theo Nott gestanden. Theo und noch ein Zauberer aus dem Ministerium, den Harry nicht kannte. Schon als er Theo gesehen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass irgendetwas passiert sein musste.

Theo hatte mit ihm seine Ausbildung im Ministerium gemacht, ebenfalls als Auror. Aber anders als Harry, war Theo nie für den Aussendienst zugelassen worden. Stattdessen war er in das Benachrichtigungsteam versetzt worden. Das Team, das dafür zuständig war, den Angehörigen die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen. Das Team, das immer in dezentem Schwarz gekleidet war und von dem jeder Zauberer, jede Hexe, wusste, dass, wenn es vor der Tür stand, etwas geschehen war. Und dann hatten sie vor seiner Tür gestanden.

Theo und noch ein Zauberer, der eine Basisausbildung in Heilkunde erhalten hatte. Harry erinnerte sich noch, dass es ihm gelungen war, das Zittern aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten, als er sie ins Wohnzimmer gebeten und sich gesetzt hatte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach einem Glas Feuerwhisky gehabt und doch gewusst, dass nichts würde aufhalten können, was er gleich zu hören bekommen musste. Er hatte an Ron gedacht oder Hermine, vielleicht aber auch Arthur, aber nicht an Ginny, und dann hatte Theo es gesagt und dabei so unglaublich ruhig, aber doch mitfühlend ausgesehen. Wie konnte Theo überhaupt verstehen, was das für ihn bedeutete? Wie konnte Theo überhaupt wissen, was in ihm vorging?

„Es hat einen Unfall gegeben, Mr. Potter." Ein seltsames Schweigen hatte im Wohnzimmer geherrscht. Harry hatte schreien wollen und doch war das Schweigen besser gewesen, als die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Theo schien nach Worten zu suchen. Harry hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt und doch wollte er eigentlich gar nicht hören, was Theo ihm gleich mitteilen würde, wollte nicht wissen, wem seiner Lieben etwas zugestossen war. Endlich schien sich Theo wieder gefangen zu haben. „Es tut uns sehr leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihre Frau, Ginevra Potter, bei diesem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist."

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, wie laut Stille sein konnte. Wie ohrenbetäubend. Nur am Rande hatte er mitbekommen, dass der Portschlüssel, mit dem Ginny von ihrem letzten Spiel nach London hatte zurückkommen sollen, einen Defekt gehabt hatte und kurz vor der Ankunft explodiert war. Es war ein dummer Zufall gewesen, dass ausgerechnet Ginny von einem der herumfliegenden Splitter direkt in die Brust getroffen worden war. Nur ein dummer Zufall. Es hätte genauso gut jemand anderes treffen können. Aber es hatte Ginny getroffen. Seine Ginny.

An das, was danach geschehen war, konnte sich Harry nur noch bruchstückhaft erinnern. Er war wohl gefragt worden, wen man benachrichtigen konnte, hatte Ron und Hermine genannt. Hermine hatte die Kinder mit zu sich genommen, während Ron bei ihm geblieben war. Einfach neben ihm gesessen hatte, als Harry die ganze Nacht in den Kamin gestarrt hatte. Fassungslos und der festen Überzeugung, dass Ginny jeden Moment zur Tür hereinkommen würde.

Bei der Beerdigung war Theo seltsamerweise auch dagewesen, hatte mit den anderen am offenen Grab gestanden und sich verabschiedet. Lily hatte leise geweint. James und Albus hatten seine Hände umklammert gehabt und auf den Sarg gestarrt und irgendwann hatte James leise gefragt, ob Mama jetzt ein Stern sei.

Zwei Tage später hatte es wieder an seiner Tür geklingelt. Ein Tag war das jetzt her. Ein Ermittlungsteam der Auroren hatte vor ihm gestanden, hatte ihn gefragt, ob Ginny Feinde gehabt hätte. Der Portschlüssel sei manipuliert worden, man würde jetzt von Mord ausgehen. Ginny hatte keine Feinde gehabt, jedenfalls nicht, dass Harry wusste. Konkurrenten, ja, aber keine Feinde.

Nach dem Ermittlungsteam hatte Theo vor seiner Tür gestanden. Allein und in zivil. Er hatte eine Flasche Feuerwhisky dabeigehabt und vorgeschlagen auf Ginnys Wohl zu trinken. Sie hatten sich vor den Kamin gesetzt und getrunken. Es war spät geworden und als Theo endlich gegangen war, war Harry alles andere als nüchtern gewesen.

Es war Zeit, dass er die Kinder wieder nach Hause holte.

~o~

Es war Herbst. Die Kornblumen im Garten waren schon lange verblüht. Im Haus war es wieder still. Am Vormittag hatte Harry seine Kinder zum Hogwartsexpress gebracht. Das erste Jahr, in dem auch Lily nach Hogwarts fuhr und er ganz allein zurückblieb. Das rote Blatt eines Ahorns schwebte langsam zu Boden. Ob Ginny wohl mit ihm zufrieden gewesen wäre? Die ersten Wochen und Monate nach ihrem Tod waren schrecklich gewesen. Harry hatte sich gefühlt, als ob er in einem dunklen Loch gefangen gewesen war, aus dem er keinen Ausweg fand.

Das Ermittlungsteam hatte ihn noch mehrere Male befragt, Ron und Hermine waren dagewesen und waren doch zu sehr in ihrer eigenen Trauer gefangen gewesen, als dass sie ihm wirklich hätten helfen können. Theo war oft dagewesen, hatte ihm einfach nur Gesellschaft geleistet oder mit den Kindern gespielt, wenn Harry nicht mehr gekonnt hatte.

Die Gerichtsverhandlung. Von Neid war die Rede gewesen, von Eifersucht und Hass. So simple Motive, die ihm Ginny genommen hatten. Er hatte kaum mitbekommen, dass die Täter zu lebenslanger Haft in Azkaban verurteilt worden waren. Hermine hatte Ron zurückhalten müssen, damit er die Täter nicht noch im Gerichtssaal verflucht hatte und Theo war dagewesen, hatte am Ausgang auf ihn gewartet und ihm wortlos einen Pappbecher mit Kaffee in die Hand gedrückt. Gemeinsam waren sie nach Hause gegangen, hatten die Kinder bei Molly abgeholt und Theo hatte mit Arthur kurz über das Urteil geredet.

Theo war regelmässig vorbei gekommen. Auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht gewesen war und Harry ihn halb betrunken angefloht hatte. Theo war gekommen, hatte Tränke gegen den Kater mitgebracht, ein offenes Ohr und Feuerwhisky. Die betrunkenen Flohanrufe mitten in der Nacht hatten aufgehört, Theos Besuche nicht.

Harry hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Theo andersherum war, wie es so nett ausgedrückt wurde. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört. Weshalb auch? Und dann war da dieser Sommertag gewesen. Ein Spätsommertag, kurz bevor die Schule wieder angefangen hatte. Sie hatten gemeinsam ein Picknick gemacht. James war es irgendwie gelungen, drei Besen mit in den Korb zu schmuggeln und jetzt flogen die Kinder über die Wiese und spielten fangen. Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob sie ihre Mutter überhaupt noch vermissten, aber wenn er dann James beobachtete, wie er abends aus dem Fenster in den Himmel starrte und die Sterne betrachtete, dann wusste er, dass sie ihnen fehlte. So, wie sie ihm fehlte, auch wenn der Schmerz nicht mehr so präsent war, nicht mehr so drängend.

Am Wegrand, direkt neben einem abgeernteten Feld hatte eine Kornblume gestanden. Eine einzige. Ihr Blau hatte in der Sonne geleuchtet und alles war wieder hochgekommen. Die ganzen Monate nach Ginnys Tod hatte Harry nur allein im Schutz seines Zimmers geweint. Niemand hatte seine Tränen gesehen. Er hatte stark sein müssen, erst für sich, dann für die Kinder, die nur noch ihn hatten. Aber als er die Kornblume am Wegrand gesehen hatte, waren die Tränen einfach so geflossen, ohne dass er sie hätte aufhalten können. Theo hatte ihm ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ein Taschentuch gegeben und Harry war zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass Theo blaue Augen hatte. Kornblumenblau.

Es wurde Winter. Das erste Weihnachten ohne Ginny. Schneemänner vor dem Fenster, ein geschmückter Baum. Sie hatten nicht im Fuchsbau feiern wollen. Stattdessen hatte Theo sie kurz besucht. Die Kinder mochten ihn, freuten sich, wenn er kam und Harry fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl. Es war anders, als es bei Ginny gewesen war. Ruhiger und doch war alles neu und ungewohnt. Sie liessen sich Zeit. Schüchterne Küsse im Halbdunkel des Hauses, wo sie niemand sehen konnte. Vorsichtige Berührungen.

Am Jahrestag zu Ginnys Tod standen sie an ihrem Grab. Harry legte einen Strauss Kornblumen vor den Stein aus Granit. Danach standen sie noch lange davor. Ein leichter Wind kam auf, liess die Blätter in den Bäumen leise rascheln und flüstern. Harry spürte, wie ihn Ginnys Liebe umgab, wie sie ihn und Theo umschmeichelte. Vorsichtig stahl sich seine Hand in Theos, hielt sie fest. In der Ferne meinte er Ginny leise lachen zu hören, so, wie sie immer gelacht hatte, wenn sie glücklich gewesen war. Theo sah ihn fragend an und Harry lächelte. Strahlend blaue Augen antworteten. Blau wie die Kornblumen auf Ginnys Grab. Kornblumenblau eben.


End file.
